


Steady State

by concernedlily



Series: Entropy sequence [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concernedlily/pseuds/concernedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady State

"There you are," Harry said softly. "How's that?" He sank in another torturous inch and Eggsy shuddered, sweating, head stuffed in the pillows while he held his arse spread open for Harry to fuck. 

"More," he said in a muffled whine. " _More_ , Harry, please, please just fuck me."

"I am," Harry said. He sounded amused, the bastard, not like he'd been teasing Eggsy like this for ages already, dipping just the head of his cock in and out of Eggsy's grasping hole, but his hands on Eggsy's hips were bruising tight and his voice had dropped to a rich dripping-lust register. "Can you come like this, do you think?"

Eggsy tried to think through the happy dirty fractalisation of his brain, when Harry got him like this.

"Maybe," he said. Harry hadn't even got properly on his prostate yet, but he was feeling so ready and desperate that when Harry did slide in properly, give Eggsy the full fat treat of his cock, it wasn't out of the realms of possibility. 

"Maybe," Harry echoed. He gave a little chuckle and Eggsy felt him rub soothing circles on the damp small of his back. He groaned and tried to push back, fuck himself on Harry's cock if Harry wasn't going to, and Harry grabbed his hip again and held him off, withdrawing again so just the tip was inside. "No," he said admonishingly and Eggsy buried his face in the pillows and wailed. 

"Maybe I shouldn't let you come at all, if you're going to be like that," Harry said. His voice was starting to fray and Eggsy wriggled his shoulders, arched his back invitingly. "What do you think? Maybe I should just use you, put you away hard and wet. Make you earn it."

Fuck, he couldn't _think_. "Harry," he said, his vocabulary narrowing down the way it always did, right down to what was crucial, the only words he needed. "Harry, please."

"You're so lovely when you beg," Harry said. He pushed forward again, the flare of the head making a way into Eggsy's body, an inch of the broad warm shaft following and holding him open while Eggsy's arse clenched helplessly around it. Eggsy could hear whimpering and he was distantly aware it was falling from his own mouth. His whole body was prickling, electric flushes running through him starting with the slow sensation of Harry's cock in his arse and radiating out; he felt incredibly sensitive, unable to bear the hot places Harry was touching him, unable to bear the lonely places he wasn't.

Harry pulled out again, fully out. Eggsy moaned pitifully with the loss and his hands slipped from his arse. "Please," he said again and tried to grab himself, go back where he'd been put, _be good_ , and Harry's hands landed on his, helped him shift forward so he could settle more comfortably on his elbows, Harry's fingers stroking his gently.

He sank just the tip in again and Eggsy cried out, going boneless, feeling like nothing more than a tool for Harry's pleasure, nothing more than _Harry's_ , and this time Harry carried on, the full length of his cock pressing thick and deep and perfect inside. 

He covered Eggsy at the same time and now Eggsy realised he was sobbing with it, little frantic hitches of breath with how fucking amazing it was, Harry in him and on him, skin to skin, whispering, "So lovely," in his ear in a voice that sounded drunk and satisfied, "good boy, Eggsy."

He choked out, "Harry," and then Harry rose up behind him, grabbed his hip and Eggsy's cock at the same time, anchoring himself and starting to fuck, steady and hard, and Eggsy gave himself up to the dreamy silvered inevitability of Harry's possession of him. Coming was a drop off a cliff edge, shock and exhilaration and desperate crashing pleasure. 

Harry collapsed next to him. Eggsy managed the energy to drag himself onto his body and Harry put his arms around Eggsy immediately, stroking down his sweaty back and nudging at his filthily dripping hole and murmuring sweetness to him, and Eggsy shut his eyes and went happily to sleep.

***

Waking up was fairly unpleasant, since he was still sprawled all over Harry and the two of them were more or less glued together with sweat and come. 

"I did try and wake you up to shower," Harry said. He ran a hand through Eggsy's hair and gave him a sleepy, gorgeous smile. "You told me to fuck off."

"Did I?" Eggsy said. He didn't remember that, but his brain did usually keep up the lovely quietness for a good while after they had a proper session like that, one of the special ones where Harry took control of him so thoroughly; it had been a few weeks since they’d really had time for it, now Harry was back to being a full field agent and picking up more of the post V-Day missions. And it did sound like something Eggsy would say.

"You did. Do you want to go and make me a cup of tea?" Harry said. He pulled the covers up so just his eyes were peeping out, topped by his unruly curly bedhead.

"No," Eggsy said. He flopped down and pulled the duvet up as well, stretched his leg out and ran his foot up Harry's calf and hooked it over his thigh. "You go and make me a cup of tea."

"Go on," Harry said. "I'm very old and I fucked you silly last night and now my knees hurt."

"You had your knob up me for forty-five minutes," Eggsy countered. "My arse hurts."

"Oh, please," Harry said. "Most of the time it wasn't even my whole knob."

"I'm not going to sit here and just give you compliments about how big your knob is," Eggsy said. "But if you go and make me a cup of tea, I'll consider it."

"Fine, fine," Harry said, as Eggsy had known he would. He grumped his way out of bed and into his dressing gown and slippers and then came back and leaned over the bed, pinned Eggsy's wrist to the pillows and took his mouth slowly and deliberately. Eggsy squirmed down into the mattress, heat rising sharply in his belly, and Harry looked satisfied and whistled his way untunefully out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

Eggsy spread himself out in the briefly uncontested territory of their bed and did a swift stocktake of whether he actually had anything to complain about. His arse still felt sensitive but it was more a vaguely exciting awareness of having been well-used than a real ache. He had a bit of a sore spot on his shoulder, just where it curved into his neck, which he investigated gingerly. It felt like a light bruise when he pressed on it and that gave him a nice dirty shiver as well: Harry liked to bite when he came.

Fuck, but it had been good. It always was, and it just kept getting better, as Harry learned him, as Eggsy trusted him more, putting himself in Harry's capable caring hands and letting himself fly.

He was just replaying the best bits in his head, and making vague plans to sit on Harry's dick later while telling him all about how Eggsy felt about them, when Harry came back in, laden with two mugs and the paper and JB trotting along behind.

He put both cups of tea down on Eggsy's bedside table and lifted JB onto the bed. The dog squirmed with enthusiasm in Harry's hands and as soon as he was free he threw himself joyfully over to say hello to Eggsy. Eggsy made a good fuss of him for a minute or two and by the time he'd finished that and was going for his tea Harry was installed back on the other side of the bed, looking all sexy-professor barechested and in his glasses, propped against the headboard and frowning over the newspaper.

"Are you going up to HQ later?" Eggsy asked, lying back down; Harry looked like he might be set for the day. JB snuffled at the crater his legs and body made, turned around a couple of times and curled up in it.

"I was going to," Harry said. "I've got a bit of research to talk to Caroline about. You?"

Eggsy considered it. He didn't have anything to do that particularly needed doing up at the manor, but: "I'll go if you're going," he decided. "Might get a bit of time in on the facilities." He was a member of a 24-hour gym not far from the house, the roundtrip to HQ was a bit much for a quick training session, but he liked to do the obstacle course or environmental training or get some paired sparring in a couple of times a week.

"Okay," Harry said. He put a hand in Eggsy's hair absently while he read the paper, and Eggsy dedicated himself to enjoying the nice lazy morning. He propped himself up every so often to drink his tea. When he did Harry's hand would fall away, and come back immediately as soon as he was prone again.

Harry finished the paper, dropped it over the side of the bed, and sighed as if the world had disappointed him, although there couldn't have been that much in there. Newspapers were even more of a dying breed since V-Day, the effort to keep them in production not quite worth it: The Times was limping on, but efforts had centred on keeping the Internet going and that was where most people got their news. 

He finished the last bit of his tea, staring into space, and then he lay down in bed and pulled Eggsy round to face him. Eggsy hummed and pressed in, sharing the same pillow, so close he could only look in one of Harry's eyes at a time, and let Harry push a leg in between both of his. JB got up, gave them both an offended look, and jumped down off the bed and went out.

"I wanted to ask you about something," Harry said. 

"Okay," Eggsy said.

"Last night, when I teased you with not letting you come," Harry said. "Do you remember? I'm not sure how with it you were at that point."

Eggsy thought back. He had been pretty under by then, but he did remember it: he'd remembered it just this morning, in fact. "Yeah," he said, giving Harry a coy smile. "You said, what if you just used me and put me away hard and wet."

"So..." Harry said. Eggsy widened his eyes at him and Harry narrowed his. "What if?"

"What if - I actually didn't get to come?" Eggsy said blankly. 

"Yeah," Harry said. "Don't just say no automatically. Have a think about it."

"Er," Eggsy said. Harry was absolutely right: it sounded like a terrible idea and his reflexive response was _no_ , and possibly _how very dare you_. "Why don't you want me to come?" he said. He liked coming. He'd thought Harry liked making him come.

"It's quite a sexy idea," Harry said, low and intimate. He moved forward on the pillow and grazed Eggsy's lips with his. Eggsy's eyes slipped closed, beguiled despite himself: bloody dirty player, Harry was. "Touching you, fucking you, leaving you still wanting me, all on the edge and ready."

"But I always want you," Eggsy said. He leaned in and Harry kissed him properly, nice and slow. "I'm always ready."

He could maybe see what Harry was getting at though, when he put it like that. Eggsy turned it over in his head, and the instant no started to recede, replaced by rising curiosity; his cock twitched.

"I know you do," Harry said, not without a smug little lilt in his voice. "I think it would heighten it, though. I'd like it. Knowing you were holding yourself back for me. Waiting for my permission."

"Being good," Eggsy said, reminding him, and Harry laughed softly. 

"Yes. Being good."

“Okay,” Eggsy said. Being good for Harry, the way it made him feel safe and hot and happy, that was worth giving some pretty weird stuff a go. “We can try it. But if I hate it, I get to come again."

“Thank you,” Harry said. Then, slyly, "I bet you can't last more than a day."

Eggsy pointed at him. "I know what you're doing, mate. You're not getting me like that."

“No?” Harry said. He took his glasses off and leaned back to chuck them onto the bedside table, and reached for Eggsy with purpose. “Let’s see, shall we?”

***

Eggsy wasn’t usually up for sex at the office - sometimes he wasn’t up for sex at the office - there had been at least one occasion in the three months since they'd got together when he hadn’t been up for sex at the office. But today he really, really was. Harry had got Eggsy all worked up this morning snogging and rolling about and then got up and gone for a shower before anything really happened.

Eggsy had had too much pride to ask if Harry’d got himself off in there, although he had his suspicions, and he’d definitely had too much pride to ask if he himself could, barely an hour after he’d agreed to give Harry’s no-coming thing a go.

He was starting to feel the appeal of it, actually. He’d been halfway to aroused all day, which had been a bit awkward on the training grounds but otherwise fine, even quite fun; his thoughts had slipped to Harry off and on, which they usually did, but today there was a pleasurable extra little charge.

"And you remember you're not to come," Harry said. "Tell me if you get close."

"I _know_ ," Eggsy said, fidgeting, but when Harry urged him over his desk he went, pushing the pad Harry had evidently been doodling on while he researched out of the way and resting his cheek on the wood. It was cool and smooth, starting to heat up under his skin, and he sighed and rubbed his face against it for a second, enjoying the contrast between that and Harry's fingers scratching gently through his hair.

Next thing he felt was Harry drawing his hands back; he held them for a second at the small of Eggsy’s back, checking, and Eggsy nodded against the desk, crossed his wrists for the silk tie Harry wrapped around them and tied loosely - he hated creases, and anyway it was just there as a reminder.

Harry pulled his trousers down to his knees, then his shorts. “Can you keep them there?” he said, and Eggsy nodded again. Eggsy felt Harry’s lips on the small of his back, travelling down and setting teeth gently in the flesh of his bum. At the same time Harry reached for Eggsy’s dick, arranging him so it was away from everything, the clothes at his knees hampering him from being able to try to rub against the desk.

“Harry -” he said, suddenly wanting closeness, and Harry covered him, leaned down and kissed his cheek, curling his fingers into Eggsy’s tied clasped ones and pressing his cloth-covered dick against Eggsy’s arse. 

“All right?” Harry said and Eggsy nodded and arched his arse back into Harry’s body. He pursed his lips until Harry got the point and kissed him, the angle odd with half of Eggsy’s face smushed against the desk but he could feel Harry’s soft lips, the way his bottom one was full and lush and the top one was always a little bit chapped, and that made him feel comfortable.

“Okay,” Harry said, and Eggsy felt two of Harry’s thick blunt fingers pushing steadily at his hole, lube-wet. He took a deep breath, concentrating on making his hole relaxed and ready, feeling the familiar squeeze of anticipation in his belly for the press of Harry’s cock inside. He dreamed about it sometimes, lucid and colour and surround-sound; he could have identified Harry’s cock blindfolded and with only his tongue.

He stretched out, writhing the most he could while on a desk with his hands tied behind him, presenting his arse. His cock felt heavy, sore with inattention: he didn’t know how he was going to get through it without coming.

Harry’s hands were on his hips then, sliding round and checking his cock, giving him a few quick strokes and he moaned, sharply loud in the quiet office, within the refined air of the estate. Harry’s dick was bare and warm at his hole and he flexed back and took it just inside. Harry let out an explosive breath and Eggsy prayed it wasn’t going to be the extended tease of last night, and then Harry was sliding in, further and faster, bottomed out with his flanks pressed to Eggsy’s arse and Eggsy said, “Thank you,” breathless, and Harry gave a strained laugh and said, “Don’t thank me, darling boy, Christ,” and started fucking him in smooth powerful strokes.

It didn’t last too long, Harry maybe all worked up or maybe taking pity on Eggsy’s whimpers for his increasingly hard, increasingly neglected cock, part of him fretting, ready to call out if he got too close, but - perfect as it was - the rut of Harry’s dick in his arse was just the right side of frustrating, not enough without any stimulation at all on his cock. He clenched his fists, his fingers cramping, and Harry caught them and held them, used them as leverage to pull Eggsy back onto him and come, buried in Eggsy to the root and letting out a chest-deep groan.

He leaned over Eggsy again while he slipped out, pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck, straightened up and pulled the tie away from Eggsy’s wrists. He rubbed at Eggsy’s palms and helped Eggsy stand, turning him round and welcoming Eggsy into a chaste kiss.

"How do you feel?" Harry said. He made a face at the sweaty smears on the desk, perched on it anyway and pulled Eggsy into his arms. They were the same height this way, Harry's cheek warm against his.

"Crap," Eggsy said grumpily. "I want to come."

Harry smiled - Eggsy could feel it against the corner of his mouth - and said, "Already? Do you?"

Eggsy sighed. "No." There was a dissonance between the arousal still in his groin, his hard cock, and the soft used satisfaction of feeling Harry’s come starting to trickle from his arse. He felt needy for Harry in his whole self, spreading from his cock and skin and blood and bones into his thoughts; a nice change from the focus of Kingsman which was always on the precise mastery of mind over body.

Harry started to sway them a bit, lulling, and Eggsy closed his eyes and hung onto him. "Good boy."

***

Harry was mid-wank when Eggsy woke up the next morning, lying on his back with a puzzled, glazed look on his face and tugging slowly on his cock, his other hand teasing at one of his nipples. 

" _Good_ morning," Eggsy said enthusiastically, and then remembered that even if he leaned over and helped, which he really wanted to, he probably wouldn't get to come. Although - he wouldn't get nothing out of it, would he? If he joined in it was still good, still kissing and touching and being close. Harry didn't always come when they had sex - he was a filthy bloody goer, yeah, but he was in his fifties and sometimes it just wasn't going to happen - and he still seemed to love it the same, still was right there with Eggsy in the moment. 

He put that away for thinking about later and rolled over to pry Harry's mouth open with his tongue. Harry let go of his nipple and grabbed the back of Eggsy’s head for a deep kiss, letting Eggsy get some good ravaging in. Then Eggsy sat back and gorged himself on the sight for a minute, all Harry's broad caged-power frame laid out in front of him, flushing across his collarbones and down his chest, lovely redness echoed by the fat dick disappearing and reappearing from his fist, head already peeking out and shiny. 

"Eggsy," Harry said; he was watching Eggsy watch him, his eyes blown, brown rings so dark they blended into the wide black pupil. 

"Yeah," Eggsy said and bent to him again and Harry came like that, kissing, come spilling over his fist and onto his belly just under where Eggsy was stroking his chest, pulling lightly at the hair there.

Harry leapt out of bed after that like the fucking Energiser Bunny, bright eyed and horribly perky, vanishing into the shower. Eggsy groaned and flopped back onto the bed, giving himself a couple of crafty useless rubs against the sheets, and then tied a dressing gown over his hard-on and went downstairs to get some eggs and bacon on.

***

There were no plans to go to HQ so Eggsy stood in front of the wardrobe in his boxers and deliberated. He loved the suits now, but it was always nice to be a bit more casual, especially on a weekday, like non-uniform day at school. He cocked his hips casually to give Harry a good arse view from where he was lazing round on the bed, already dressed with his dark-rimmed glasses on and flicking through the mission research he was working on.

Eggsy selected a bright red hoodie and brought it out into the light to check for stains. If he remembered right he'd been wearing this last time he saw Daisy, and he loved and adored the kid, obviously, but she was hell on clothes.

"Not that," Harry said and Eggsy glanced at him; he hadn't even realised Harry was watching. 

"No? We doing something today?"

"No," Harry said. "I just want to dress you up. Is that okay?"

Eggsy gave him a look, put the hoodie away again and gave Harry a bit of a bum wiggle. "No suit," he said. "It's not a suit day."

"Not a suit," Harry agreed; he was wearing very dark straight jeans that showed off his long legs and trim waist, with a perfectly pressed t-shirt and a shawl-collar buttoned cardigan over it that should have made him look a hundred and three and instead made him unfairly and breathtakingly attractive.

"Okay then," Eggsy said. He cracked his knuckles, ignoring Harry's wince. "Do your worst."

"Dark jeans," Harry said. "The ones that are loose but not baggy - you know the ones - yes, those."

Eggsy did know the ones. They were soft, well-loved and much-washed, not a true indigo but dark with slightly faded patches round the knees and rear. He put them on and pulled them up, watching the way Harry's eyes followed his fingers doing up the button fly and the stiff top button.

"Why do you like this?" he said. He turned back to the wardrobe and started flicking through the casual shirts on the rail, waiting for Harry to tell him which, or else send him over to the chest of drawers for t-shirts.

"Picking your clothes?" Harry said. "I like seeing you look good, in things I chose. Let me see that one - and that one. The reddish one. I like other people seeing you look good, and knowing you're dressed up for me, not them." His tone became teasing, which was good because Eggsy's cock had started to take notice at his smoky low voice. "And you have terrible taste when left to your own devices, darling."

"Oi," Eggsy said, exaggerating his accent. "I look the business, me."

"Absolutely," Harry said. He sounded reminiscent. "You know - the first time I saw you in the pinstripe, in medical wing. It was the first erection I'd had since my injury."

"No! Harry," Eggsy said, delighted. They didn't talk about it an awful lot, the feelings they'd had for one another before they'd got it together, but Eggsy loved hearing the little snippets Harry occasionally came out with. It made him feel steady, wanted.

"It's true!" Harry said; he was laughing, his face open and mischievous. "There you were - so happy to see me and so cross with me - and I took one look at you, and, well. That was why I sat there with the grapes in my lap and wouldn’t give you any. Safe to say any concerns I'd been having about being in full working order were well and truly put to rest." He subsided to giving Eggsy a sweet, conspiratorial smile. "It's still my favourite, you know. You look marvellous in that suit."

"I know," Eggsy said, satisfied, grinning back over his shoulder. "You like to fuck me in that suit. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Harry's smile turned bashful. "Well. You look very handsome in it."

"I look like you," Eggsy pointed out. He turned around and held the two shirts up against his bare chest, giving Harry a pouting Catalogue Man face to help him get the full effect. "It's very Freudian."

"Freudian is when you mean one thing and say your mother," Harry said. "Narcissism, I think you’re talking about. The blue one, please. Put it on."

Eggsy hung the red shirt back up and slipped his arms into the chosen shirt, a silky-feeling cotton that skimmed his shoulders and showed off the shape of his chest. Harry scooted down the bed and beckoned to him and he went and stood in the v of Harry's legs, looking down at his dark head.

He didn't usually notice the scarring anymore - other than when it hurt and bothered Harry, when he'd kick Eggsy out for a few hours and suffer through the migraines alone. It was just part of the man he loved, but from this vantage point it was startlingly obvious: the livid white scar tissue thick at his right temple, the way it spidered out into his hairline and the hair grew in uneven and whorled. He kissed Harry there on impulse, put his hands on Harry's shoulders and felt his solid presence. 

Harry glanced up at him and smiled, then leaned forward and pressed a long kiss to Eggsy's stomach, on the vulnerable point just below where his breastbone ended. Then he reached up, looking in Eggsy's eyes, and started to do up the buttons of the shirt, starting three down so the edges of the shirt draped over Eggsy's collarbones, and working slowly to the bottom, his fingers brushing delicately against Eggsy's torso as he did and sending little shots of heat through Eggsy's body.

"There," Harry said, when he was finished, his voice taut. He smoothed his hands down Eggsy's chest, moulding familiarly to the muscles of his pecs and stomach under the slithering cloth.

Eggsy hissed, always sensitive to Harry's touch, and Harry looked up at him, then down at where his clever fingers were opening up Eggsy's jeans and reaching inside to grope his cock. Eggsy was already stiffening from all the attention: Harry's hand got him hard in moments.

" _There_ ," Harry said again, sounding pleased. “I do like feeling you getting hard for me, Eggsy. You’re so responsive.”

“Nnngh,” Eggsy said. His fingers had clenched involuntarily on Harry’s shoulders and he threw his head back and shuddered, trusting Harry to keep him upright.

Harry pushed his jeans over his hips, then his boxers, tucking the band neatly behind his balls. Eggsy’s cock sprang up against his stomach, almost brushing wetly against his shirt, and Eggsy took a ragged breath. He slid one hand round to the back of Harry’s neck, stroking the short hair at his nape, and then Harry was smirking up at him and letting himself be drawn forward.

He took Eggsy’s cock into his mouth in one long smooth glide that ended with the head of Eggsy’s dick pressing hard into his throat and Eggsy _yelled_.

It was an excruciatingly slow blowjob. His dick was deep in Harry’s mouth but Harry was unmistakably in charge, both hands firmly on Eggsy’s arse and moving him. Sometimes he’d hold Eggsy in with his nose practically to Eggsy’s stomach, prick right inside, and swallow around him, soft liquid throat contracting until Eggsy made sobbing noises.

Then he’d pull off, tilting Eggsy’s hips back again - Eggsy was going to have little fingertip bruises on the meat of his arse - and rub his tongue deliberately along the underside on the withdrawal, making Eggsy’s head spin with rough pleasure, all of Eggsy’s world spiralling down the the exact point of his dick where Harry’s tongue slicked and slid, then widening back out as he was engulfed again in the warmth of Harry’s mouth.

It was so fucking good, and then some switch flipped, some signal from his body or some point reached in Harry’s control of the blowjob that he didn’t understand: Harry paused on an outstroke, caught Eggsy’s eye and grinned up at him with the shiny plump head of Eggsy’s cock resting on his tongue, _Christ_ , so fucking obscene and beautiful Eggsy had to moan with it.

Harry grabbed Eggsy’s hands from his shoulders and moved them up to his head. Eggsy ran his hands through Harry’s hair for just a second, shaking fingers releasing the curl, and then Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked and Eggsy thrust forward, helplessly, not sure his knees were even going to hold him up any more.

It was too much, way too much, too good. "Harry, can I come, please can I come," he said pathetically. He was holding Harry's head and fucking into his mouth, his hips jerking in primal need, and it barely mattered because he was going to, it was there -

He pulled out with a shout and his breath came in upset whistles. His hips kept moving for a second, his cock drooling like it didn't understand what was going on, why it wasn't spilling right now down Harry's throat.

" _May_ I come," Harry said in educational tones. He ran one finger gently up the underside of Eggsy's cock and Eggsy whined and pushed forward then dragged himself back, cupping his hands over his poor dick protectively. If Harry touched him again he was going to come, and he found - he didn't _want_ that, really. Not so soon after they'd started this, and not without permission. Harry had broken his brain, and now knowing Harry was pleased with him was loads better than just another orgasm was. 

"May I come," he said, discovering even as he said it that it was more for form's sake than actually wanting it. It was a complicated mix. Physically he was desperate, his balls full and seriously aching for release, heat and desperation flashing through his body centred on his groin, trembling tension winding him up with no lovely shattering relief in sight.

Mentally, giving up control of this part of him had him totally possessed in a way that made him feel secure and quiet, his mind narrowing down on wanting to come and wanting to please Harry and everything else, all the stresses and difficulties, just falling away.

"Do you really want to?" Harry said, in a very different way: kind, nearly reverent. He held his arms out and Eggsy dropped onto his thighs to be cuddled, keeping his wet, disappointed cock carefully away from Harry's jeans, and more to the point away from the firm flesh underneath which Eggsy knew from crystal-clear memory was so good to rub against and come. He shook his head against Harry's shoulder.

"That's my boy," Harry said. He bit Eggsy's earlobe very gently, nuzzled his cheek. Eggsy sighed into his neck and let himself relax. This was the point, this was what it was about: he was Harry's, and he didn't have to worry. He just had to do what Harry wanted.

***

It turned out another thing Harry wanted was to go to Waitrose, with one of the mile-long lists that meant he had Plans for Sunday dinner. Harry was an excellent chef, but an all-or-nothing one, Eggsy had found: it was either four hours in the kitchen using every pot, pan and utensil in the place and resulting in a five-course masterpiece, or it was cheese on toast. As a result they ate out a lot, or got takeaways: enough that Harry cooking for him was a delicious treat, in all respects.

It was a bright, chilly day. Eggsy put his coat on and whistled for JB while Harry went back about three times to check the bedroom window was locked, then they strolled out hand-in-hand, pausing to have a nose at the scaffolding outside no 5.

They stopped off for coffee on the way. Eggsy ordered an espresso for Harry and a white coffee for himself and carried them over to the stools Harry had picked in the window, where he was fiddling with packets of sugar and watching passersby.

"The Natural History Museum opens again next week," he said, when Eggsy sat down. Eggsy glanced at the poster on the streetlamp in front of them. JB looked at him balefully from where he was tied to it and Eggsy waved at him. "Do you want to go?"

"If you want," Eggsy said. "It'll be crowded."

"I used to have quite nice chats with one of the curators, when they started doing the butterfly house," Harry said wistfully. "I think she must have been killed there on V-Day, I rang up while they were doing the renovations and nobody would give me a proper answer."

"I think they're right to open it up again," Eggsy said. "It should be there. It's everyone's." It had been a big national debate, for a while, and not just for the Natural History Museum: they'd been killing grounds, while the signal was on, so many kids and makeshift weapons (not to mention the actual weapons) and it had taken a while for them to be sorted out.

"I know you're right in principle," Harry said. He looked serious and sad for a moment and Eggsy moved his coffee cup to his far hand and reached for Harry again, twining their fingers together and clasping them on Eggsy's thigh. Harry gave him a small smile and swirled his espresso around his cup, offering it to Eggsy so he could take a long sniff of the rich pure scent of it. "Did you ever go, before?"

"A couple of times with school," Eggsy said. "I used to go to the Imperial War Museum sometimes, at the weekend."

"Subject matter or proximity?" Harry said. He drank his espresso back in one, eyes closed to appreciate the taste. Eggsy traced the motion of his throat swallowing with his gaze, idly, and took a drink of his own coffee.

"Proximity... you know, it's a roof," Eggsy said. "And Dad took me a few times, when I was really little. I went back before I joined up."

"I like the planes," Harry said, with that look at Eggsy that meant that was getting filed away for later consideration. "The RAF sections. Lee had his thing about the SAS, if I recall.”

"Oh, yeah. There's not as much on them though. There was this exhibition a few years ago, Battle of Britain stuff? Really cool."

"Maybe you should take me there," Harry said. 

"Maybe I will," Eggsy said. 

***

They'd timed it all wrong, going by all the bored au pairs and little Sebastians and Jemimas wandering like polite posh little robot children through the aisles of Waitrose, just after the pre-schools had let out. A yummy mummy with very glossy hair and tight jeans gave Harry a blatant up and down look; she tried to do Eggsy next and he smirked at her, making her flush, and stuck his hand in the back pocket of Harry's jeans. Harry looked up from the apples he was examining for bruises, gave Eggsy an absent kiss on the lips, and went back to dismissing them all as unsatisfactory.

Eggsy commandeered the trolley and went wandering off on his own. He picked up milk, and bread for the freezer, then headed up into the dried goods: Harry had moved on from the apples and was having an intense conversation with the fella behind the deli counter. Eggsy stopped in front of the Pot Noodles and picked up the new steak flavour to have a look at. 

"I've just heard a child of no more than four say the most... oh, Eggsy. You are not eating that," Harry said, coming back to the trolley and dropping a giant ham and about forty quid's worth of cheese in it.

Eggsy ignored it: his policy was to ignore all such things until such a time they turned up on the dinner table for him to eat, or else he opened the fridge and they were about to walk away by themselves, at which point he binned them and had another meaningful conversation with Harry about food wastage. He'd been terrible last month, over the holidays: Eggsy had doubled every shop they'd done together and donated to the food bank the people on his old estate used, so someone had ended up with goose on Christmas Day with probably no fucking clue what to do with the bastard thing.

"Bloody am. And I don't have to take that from a man who ate Shreddies for tea three nights on the run last week," Eggsy said severely. He put the Pot Noodle in the trolley and wheeled it down the aisle.

"Shreddies are full of fibre," Harry said. He came up behind Eggsy and hipchecked him out of the way gently, turning the trolley round and pointing it back down the aisle towards the vinegars. "Health food, essentially."

"It isn't," Eggsy said. "You should eat better. And drink less."

"A little bit of what you fancy does you good," Harry said, and gave Eggsy a grin so dirty it should have been banned in public. "At my age."

"Oh yeah?" Eggsy said. "What do you fancy, old man?"

The grin turned soft, the way Harry looked at him was softer, and Eggsy couldn't resist, he pushed Harry up against the shelves of ground coffee and kissed him, mindless of anyone watching, anyone else who might care, and Harry kissed him back like Eggsy was the only thing he could see, too.

***

"I do think it's ridiculous," Harry complained the next day, "you look at what Nicholas has been doing and look at what I've been doing, and Merlin is completely -"

"Sorry, could you shut up a minute," Eggsy said, panting and working himself down on Harry's cock in short screws of his hips. "I'm a bit busy."

“Fine, all right - that's lovely, darling - we’ll talk about it later - _fuck_ , you're tight. Come here."

Triumphantly in Harry's lap at last, skewered and full, Eggsy smiled and leaned in to be kissed, richly and sweetly, Harry's tongue running velvet along his. 

Then he leaned his arms on the back of Harry's office chair and fucked himself neatly on Harry's dick until Harry's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Want to come?" Harry murmured in his ear, towards the end. He was glassy-eyed by now and his hands were on Eggsy's waist, holding on and encouraging Eggsy to slam down on him rough and rhythmic.

" _Yes_ ," Eggsy said, writhing and riding for all he was worth. It was so close he could taste it.

"Sure?" Harry said, smiling evilly, in counterpoint to his fingers twitching a subtle offer on Eggsy's hips.

Eggsy groaned and shook his head and pressed his forehead against Harry's as he came in Eggsy's arse, and 'accidentally' brushed his leaking dick on Harry's second favourite tie in revenge.

***

He didn't find out how long Harry would've had him hold out for. On the fourth day Merlin shoved a tablet and open mission briefing onto Eggsy, and then Eggsy onto a plane, and Eggsy read the operational briefing and then crept into the jet's tiny bog and rang Harry.

“Eggsy,” Harry said. His voice sounded tense, but maybe it was just the shitty sat-phone line. “I heard you’ve gone off. Everything all right?”

"I can't think properly," Eggsy said desperately. "I need to come, Harry, please -"

There was a pause - Eggsy checked to make sure the line hadn’t dropped - then, " _God_ ," Harry said, sounding surprised and worshipful. "Christ, of course, I can't believe you're _asking_ , Eggsy, bloody hell." His voice changed, went purringly seductive and deep. "Do you want me to talk you through it?"

"Yeah," Eggsy said, grateful; his other hand was already at his fly, struggling to ease the zip down over his cock: it had been hard since before he started to dial. 

"Okay," Harry said and Eggsy closed his eyes and pulled his cock out, leaning back against the wall and bracing himself. "Have you got anything to use? No? Lick your palm then, Eggsy, get it nice and wet."

Eggsy nodded, then remembered he was on the bloody phone. He switched it to his left hand, licked his palm, trying to make it as sloppy and audible as possible, so Harry would know he was doing as he was told. 

"There," Harry said. His voice wasn't quite right, he was reaching for the register he went to naturally during sex, with Eggsy in front of him, but it was edged with a bit of worry. It made Eggsy's chest hurt, made him feel full and squeezed and raw with how important this was, with how important Harry was, and there was always a bit of an idea, what if this was the last -

_Fuck_. "Eggsy," Harry was saying, "Eggsy - are you with me, sweetheart? Come on -"

"Yeah," Eggsy said roughly. "Yeah, I'm with you. Say - tell me -"

"Take hold of your cock," Harry said smoothly. "I wish I could see you, Eggsy. Have to use my imagination, hmm? Think about the last time I watched you touch yourself for me. You were dripping, do you remember? You were so desperate for it, it was lovely, you were lovely. Your gorgeous thick cock so hard and needy."

"You'd been teasing me all day," Eggsy said. He was stroking himself now, slowly, his body starting to find his pleasure, sensation overcoming the screaming stream of thought. His voice cracked and Harry's breath caught, on the other end of the line.

"I had," Harry said, and he'd found his rhythm now, he sounded confident and possessive, the voice Eggsy could latch on to and let lead him through the dark. "I had, hadn't I? You don't like that you like it, being teased. But nothing makes you harder. I've been enjoying these last few days, Eggsy. You're beautiful when you're frustrated."

Eggsy laughed, throaty. "Pervert," he accused. 

"Well, yes," Harry said, amused. "Are you rubbing yourself off now?"

"Yeah," Eggsy said unsteadily. "Fucking my fist."

"Oh yes," Harry said, low. "Yes, you look very good doing that. Just - pause for a moment for me, dear boy - just stroke your fingers round the head. Gently."

Eggsy moaned but he did it, let go of himself and traced his fingertips on the leaking sensitive head. His knees shook and he tipped his head back against the wall, pleasure circling out from his cock and through his body. 

"Are you looking forward to coming?" Harry said. "Have you been enjoying it?"

"Yeah, yeah it's been - I like it, thinking about you -" Eggsy said, vaguely nonsensically. His thoughts were cracking. He grabbed his knob again and started jerking in earnest, chasing orgasm seriously now. "But I'm not - I was, but it should have been -"

"It should have been me making you come," Harry said softly. "Seeing you, I know. I'm sorry about that too."

"I'm coming back for it," Eggsy said, promised. "You owe me - I wanna come for you, Harry, wanna be with you -"

" _Yes_ , Eggsy, you will, we will," Harry said. "Are you - grab your dick, now, make yourself come, Eggsy, stay with me, darling, come for me -"

Eggsy did, on a long groan, Harry silent in his ear, listening. It was - good, nice to have Harry on the other end of the line if they couldn't be together, but a bit empty as well. He wanted to be touched, kissed; he wanted Harry there with him.

"All right?" Harry said. His breathing was coming hard as well, although Eggsy didn't think he'd had a hand on himself at all in return. 

"All right," Eggsy said and he closed his eyes and pretended he was at home, in bed and Harry was saying it from just the other side.

"Good boy," Harry said softly. Eggsy didn't want to hang up, and Harry didn't seem to either. They just breathed at each other for a minute, two, and then Harry said, "Be careful," abruptly, and Eggsy heard the dialling tone. 

He washed his hands and splashed water on his face, took a deep breath, and went out to read the brief again and put his game face on.

***

48 hours later he was back in HQ, another successful mission under his belt and a short, unpleasantly deep knife wound in the meat of his inner thigh; the fucker had been going for the artery. Eggsy handed the explosives over to the techs gratefully and went down to medical wing.

Leanne had just finished tutting over Eggsy's butterfly strips and field dressing and was starting to wash out the wound when Harry slipped in.

He gave Eggsy a narrow-eyed assessing look, his face clearing as he seemed to decide he agreed with whatever interim report had assured him Eggsy was more or less in one piece, and said, "Do you think he'll live, Doctor?"

Leanne looked over her shoulder at him. "Ow," Eggsy said pointedly; the saline dripping through the wound wasn't actually painful but it was bloody uncomfortable. 

"Sorry," she said to him, and to Harry, "I am with a patient, Galahad, if you'll excuse us."

"You can tell him," Eggsy said. He reached out and Harry came to take his hand.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, he'll live. This wound is the main one, otherwise just cuts and bruises. Off active duty for a few days though so we can make sure there's no infection."

"Good," Harry said, and then he did the thing he did where he very politely mentally dismissed the little people in his immediate vicinity, and turned his full attention on Eggsy as if they were alone, rubbing his fingertips familiarly against Eggsy's cheekbone, the other side from where he had a shiner coming from being punched in the face. "And the mission?"

"Smashed it," Eggsy boasted. "I was great."

"Good," Harry said again, with a curving intimate smile. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Eggsy's mouth and Eggsy turned, caught him, made it lingering, although not too tonguey in deference to poor Leanne and her front row seat. He glanced at her when they parted; she was bent studiously to Eggsy's thigh, but she was hiding a smile.

"All right," she said when everything was done, sewn, cleaned, and becreamed. She gave him two painkillers and then dropped a pill bottle in his hand. Eggsy looked at the label: paracetamol, tight bastards. There were rumours about what might get Kingsman medical to hand out the really good shit, but as far as anyone knew it had never bloody happened so rumours they remained. Harry had only got dihydrocodeine, grudgingly, and he'd been shaking off a nearly-lethal head injury.

She said, "Off for some rest - and while I'm aware this is pointless advice, Lamorak, it is nevertheless my duty to give it: that does mean rest." Harry had taken a seat while she finished up: she gave him an ironic look over her shoulder, and a quick wink back at Eggsy. "Not, just as an example, vigorous shagging in the agents' quarters."

"I don't know what you mean," Eggsy said, batting his eyelashes at her. "We would never. Would we, Harry?"

"Certainly not," Harry said, all butter wouldn't melt. "What an outrageous suggestion."

"I'm shocked," Eggsy said virtuously. 

"Shocked," Harry agreed. 

Leanne pointed at the door. "Get out."

***

The corridors were quiet enough that Harry put his arm round Eggsy's waist and held him close all the way to the wing of the house that held the agents' private suites.

Eggsy technically had one of his own. He'd even made a half-hearted effort at making it homely, but now he tended to just go to Harry's, which over the years had developed into a smaller version of the house: it gave him the same cosy feeling when he came through the door.

Harry tried to put him down on one of the armchairs in the little living space and Eggsy resisted, pulled him through to the bedroom. 

"Speaking of vigorous shagging..." he said, toyed with one of his shirt buttons. He'd showered awkwardly in the tiny bathroom on the jet, before he'd ended up with stitches in his thigh, but then he'd had to put the same clothes back on and they were dirty and stale-smelling: it was a relief in more ways than one to strip out of his shirt, trousers, underwear and climb onto the bed. It was a bit cold so he got under the covers as well and eyed Harry, who was still stubbornly fully dressed and looking annoyingly perfect. 

"You're sure?" Harry said. "Not too sore?" He sat on the bed and Eggsy sat up, duvet dropping between them, warm on his lap, and leaned close.

Harry put his hand in Eggsy's hair and they kissed slowly, rising from a peaceful meeting of lips to open mouths, Harry sucking delicately on Eggsy's bottom lip, to tongues pressing and playing, exploring one another again after the brief absence. Eggsy felt himself starting to dip, a sweet fog of obedience overriding thought, pulling him down in tidal rhythm under the onslaught of Harry's steady passion, just what he needed after all the frenetic responsibility of the op.

"Sure," he said, when they broke apart: he was in Harry's lap, now, and his voice felt like it was coming from far away. "Maybe not too vigorous though. Maybe just - like this -" and he bore Harry back to the bed and undulated on him, rubbing his cock against the bulge in Harry's trousers, greedy for as much of Harry's body against his as he could get.

"Anything you want," Harry murmured and he pushed up again enough to undo his trousers and shove out of them, letting Eggsy make his fingers work enough to undo Harry's shirt and push it eagerly off his shoulders and away to where one of them would probably lie on it later and complain about buttons digging into his arse. Eggsy got them both back under the covers and laid full-length onto Harry bossily.

Eggsy gave a little sigh and a wriggle once they were full on skin to skin, glorying in it, the niceness of being safe and victorious and back with Harry. 

"Fuck, that's good," Harry said fervently when their dicks touched, clustered together with the sinuous movements of Eggsy's hips on top of his. "Fuck, _Eggsy_ , come on."

He spread his legs and Eggsy groaned at being cradled between, rubbed his chest against Harry's so the coarse hair of Harry's chest sent little shots of arousal through his nipples, went willingly when Harry captured his mouth again in a demanding kiss.

Harry wound him up slowly, getting a hand on Eggsy's arse and another on the back of his unhurt thigh and moving Eggsy on him, pressing them together in a way that felt vaguely, pleasantly tyrannical: Eggsy just had to hang on and take it, could let his mind go and feel what Harry wanted him to feel. 

The need to come, when it intruded, was almost a shock compared to the simple chemical reaction of body on body, skin to skin, cock next to cock, and Eggsy cried out as much with surprise as with need, his hips starting to force down with more power, driving towards climax.

"Can I come," he said, urgent, "please, Harry, please, want it..." His cock slid against Harry's with a particular edge, the heads catching together and slick, and he cried out and twisted his hips desperately, waiting.

"You're going to come for me," Harry said, voice cracking with satisfaction round the words, pushing up against Eggsy with purpose, "Yes, Eggsy - going to see this time, that's _mine_ , darling, your face when you come -"

" _Yes_ , Harry, fuck, _fuck_ -" it was so much better than it had been on his own, everything so much better with Harry, and he clung as the pleasure snapped through him and then he just - went away for a while, floating and happy.

When he drifted comfortably back to full awareness he was lovely and warm, between the duvet and Harry's chest. Harry had his glasses on and was focusing at the middle distance in that way that meant he was reviewing some footage or document, frowning. He stretched out, rubbing catlike back along Harry's body, and Harry stroked his back and smiled down at him, the lines on his face easing out.

"Okay?" Harry said and Eggsy leaned up for a kiss meant to convey he was extremely okay. He yawned into Harry's mouth and Harry laughed. 

"Okay," Eggsy said. "Gonna have a proper nap, yeah?"

He pulled the duvet up and Harry tucked it round them. "Yeah."

***

Harry was gone when he woke up, but came to collect him in time to go home, get a takeaway, and crash out early. Eggsy fell into bed gratefully and shut his eyes right away, lights dancing behind his eyelids with the lamp Harry left on while he read.

"I took the liberty of streaming some of your footage on the mission," Harry said eventually. Eggsy cracked an eye open, dragging himself back from the doze he'd been in, and made a curious noise. 

Harry took his glasses off and put his book down, then switched his bedside lamp off and nestled down into bed, pulling Eggsy close. "I thought perhaps you and I could sit down with Merlin tomorrow and talk about it. There's a couple of things I thought you could have handled a bit differently." 

Eggsy sat up and put his light on. Harry squinted at him and put a hand on his thigh, stroking around the bandage. "If you want," he said dubiously. "But mate, come on. I don't want you telling me what to do in bed."

The hand on his leg paused, then started again, brushing the tiny hairs on Eggsy's leg against the grain, a weirdly absorbing sensation. "Well..." Harry said, and chuckled. 

Eggsy gave him a little pinch on the nipple as punishment. "You know what I mean. Work stuff. You're not my boss when we're in bed, yeah? You're my bloke."

"Yes, of course. Sorry. I just - worry."

"I worry about you as well," Eggsy said. "Harry - you're not actually my boss. You know I love hearing about all the stuff you've done. But I've got to do my own thing, get me? I'm not the same kind of knight you are."

There was a brief quiet. Eggsy thought about the reams of Harry's files he'd read, before the testing; he wondered what Harry was thinking.

"I realise that," Harry said finally. "You're quite right. I think you're doing very well, Eggsy, you know that. We needn't talk about your operations if you'd rather not."

"We can have the chat with Merlin," Eggsy said. "But you’re not making it a habit."

"Okay," Harry said. Eggsy looked at him for another minute and then switched the light off. He pulled Harry over onto his side and got into his favourite position, little-spooned nicely into the generous curve of Harry's tall body. Harry squeezed him round the waist. "I just don't want anything to happen to you," Harry whispered, like he was a bit ashamed of it.

"I know," Eggsy said, equally quiet. "Can I remind you which of us got himself shot in the fucking head."

"Yes, all right," Harry said. He kissed Eggsy's cheek and used a hand on Eggsy's lower stomach to draw him in, snugging him more firmly against Harry's crotch. "Good night, Eggsy."

"Night, babe," Eggsy said.

***

Eggsy woke up very early the next morning, hungry for it, the last of the post-mission crash working through him and leaving him antsy and horny. He got the lube out of the drawer and opened himself up, quick, three fingers sinking into his arse and the other hand stroking his cock arrythmically.

Then he poked Harry awake, snuggled up to him and worked Harry to hardness with his hand, Harry lax and compliant, watching him with dark eyes; he knew what it was like.

He wanted to ride Harry but he wasn't sure his injured thigh would take it so he got Harry on his side inside, Harry co-operating as Eggsy positioned himself in the curve of Harry's body and held himself open and pushed himself back on Harry's cock efficiently. The soreness in his abs as he undulated, fucking himself shallowly, mixed with the lingering little pains from the mission pleasantly, mixing up in his brain so the ache felt nice, worth it.

About halfway through Harry came properly alert, tilted Eggsy's chin up and leaned over to kiss him with a hand cradling under his throat, got his other hand on Eggsy's stomach and started to move himself, fucking Eggsy with long powerful smooth strokes.

It was a quiet fuck, Harry’s panting breaths rising in counterpoint to Eggsy rasping with effort. Tremors raced through his body, starting to tremble from his chest down through his thighs, fire going through the injured one.

Harry said, “Eggsy,” on a murmur, slid his hand down and took Eggsy’s dick in his fist, stripping him with a brisk goal-oriented attitude, focused on breaking the tension Eggsy could feel moving through them both.

Eggsy shook in Harry’s arms. He was home, whole, he wanted to feel it, and abruptly he leaned back and whispered in Harry’s ear, not quite knowing what was coming until he’d said it: "May I come?"

"Do you want to come?" Harry whispered back.

_Yes, of course I fucking do_ , he almost said. But then - what _did_ he want, other than the clear visceral demand of his cock -

"It's up to you," he said, and Harry smiled, and kissed him.


End file.
